Cure my tragedy
by kats690
Summary: Jack's POV of the van alen legacy. Except i decided to twist up alotta stuff. The story is practically better than the summary, sorry, i suck at summaries but read, enjoy, and review, Rated T for juicy lust! XOXO JackxSky XOXO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:

* * *

**

**Jack forces POV. Takes place at the end of revelations where sky brakes up with Jack, then continues into Van Alen legacy. But I twisted up the events in the story. This is suppose to be a song-fic for SkyxJack. Song: cure my tragedy by Cold. ALSO if you guys want to know what happens next, i would love for you guys to leave reviews. So review= update lol. Sorry if the chapter seems short ._. **

**~Kats

* * *

**

Chapter 1: 

"Because Jack..I'm in love with Oliver," she said. "With that red blood?!" "Yes," she replied. Jack replayed the same conversation he had had with her in his mind over and over. After she walked out the door her last words were "goodbye Jack.." He remembered the feelings of anger despair and pain all mixed together in one. With all that pain he had felt that day, he had eventually transformed himself into Abbadon and went ballistic and destroyed their apartment where they cherished many moments together. Fuck, he was thinking about her..again.

It had been a couple of weeks since she broke up with him. But no matter how many times he had made love to Mimi, no matter how many times he acted like he was truly hers, _she_ always seemed to pop up in his thoughts. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Her long dark silky hair, and her beautiful blue eyes, and her skin, oh how it was so soft and so pure. And her goddess like face was much more kind looking than Mimi's bitchy like face. Damn it! He was thinking about her yet again!

Jack accidentally punched a hole through the wall of his bedroom. Crap now he'd have to explain what happened to the innocent wall. He'd better get that fixed quick. Jack was about to go get some duct tape when Mimi walked into his room. "hey jack I want you to come down to Barney's with me, to pick out my cocktail dress." She said standing in the entryway idly admiring her nails.

Jack had almost forgotten about their party tonight. It was suppose to be the party of the year, even better than the four hundred ball after party. Mimi let her hand fall and looked at Jack with an accusing look. "don't tell me you forgot now," "No I didn't forget, and fine I'll ready in a moment." "Ok fine," it was then that she noticed the hole in the wall. "Jack what the hell happened to your wall?" " Oh that, I uh, just saw a bug, instinct I guess," he said with a reassuring smile. "Whatever," Mimi said focusing back on her nails, "just hurry up and get dressed so we can go."

~*~*~*~

When they entered the party, which is usually never easy to get into but since the blue bloods had rented the place for their party, Jack never really expected it to be a club. He had always hated going to clubs. Especially ones that had titles like kiss and fly. The club looked more like a roman palace mixed with your modern house party, than your typical dance club. Speakers were plastered on the ceiling with a disco ball in the middle. And the dark neon lights gave it a cool, relaxing atmosphere Definitely not your typical dance club.

At the bar Jack was carelessly gulping down vodkas, man sometimes he wished he could just get drunk and forget about anything. Forget about _her._ But he knew it was impossible. " Hey Abbadon long time no see," said a person who broke him out of his reverie. Jack turned to see who it was. The man who stood before him was a tall blonde whose hair looked real messy, but in a appealing way. The suit he wore was a simple black, matched with a black cloak. Jack had seen this type of outfit before, it was a venators outfit.

"You're a venator, aren't you?" "Well yes, yes I am. And might I add that, that wasn't the response I was hoping for." "Well,' said a hesitant Jack, 'who are you?" "I, dearest Abbadon, am Zadkiel, Angel of Prayer, but you can call me zed for short." Jack wasn't really in the mood for a conversation, especially with a venator. Instead of carrying on the conversation any longer, he decided to get up and leave. But Zed stopped him before he could go any further. Jack gave him a serious look that said get-the-hell-outta-my-way. "I have something urgent to ask of you." said Zed. To Jack, it looked as if Zed went from playful, to stone cold.

"Well, what is it?" "I need to talk to you in private." And before Jack could say anything else, he found himself in a place surrounded by pure white light. All traces of neon lights, pumping music, and party goers was gone. Where the hell am I? He thought, and just as he said this he found Zed standing before him. "_you my friend, are in an advanced state of the glom.'" _he sent. Jack was about to speak out loud when he found out he couldn't. Zed let out a laugh, "_Don't you get anything about the word advanced?'" "Do you mind telling me what is going on?'_"Jack sent in a agitated voice. "_Michael has requested for me to ask that you join the Venator's team. We believe that ever since Leviathan was freed in Corcovado, he has set out to destroy a particular blue blood,_" he sent, getting all stone cold serious again. 

_" And from what Lawrence had foretold us, that one of Allegra's daughter's could be the destroyer of the Silver bloods." _As the words poured out of his mouth, Jack had snapped back into reality. Since his break-up with _her_, Jack's head has been in the clouds. "_And who is this person?" _Jack sent. "_Before Lawrence's death he believed it to be Schuyler Van Alen." _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two everyone~!! I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm not really sure if it would all fit together, but I tried to keep as accurate as possible, but just with a twist of events lol. ~*~*~*~**

* * *

Chapter 2:

As Jack processed this through his mind, the world seemed to stop. _"Schuyler.."_ he trailed off. Just hearing and saying her name brought back all the memories they made together. He was slowly losing his sanity, but he wouldn't show Zed this. He wouldn't show this to anyone, Jack would not, and could not let _anyone_ see his pain. He looked up to face Zed, all traces of pain and loss dripping off his face leaving the only look of crude determination. _" Ok, I'll join the team." _he sent.

_"Well alright,"_ said Zed grinning. _"So, can we get going now?" _said Jack impatiently. "What are you talking about Abbadon? We're already out of the of the glom." Zed laughed. And he was right, they were back at Kiss and fly, where the music pumped nonstop, while the dancers danced wickedly. "How the hell..?" "Don't worry about it, Archangel tricks." Zed smirked. Man, Jack hated that smile of his it almost reminded him of Kingsley. "Wait a minute, did you just say you were an archangel? How come I've never - " _"Because, dearest Abbadon, I decided to excuse myself from the blue blood society," _Zed interrupted._ "But that was short lived until Lawrence decided to call me up. But I suppose he has his reasons. He was always a wise man." _Zed looked around the club. " We have to leave."

He finally found what he was looking for, an exit. He walked swiftly and gracefully through the crowds of dancing blue bloods, with Jack following just as swiftly and gracefully as him, trying at least not to get hit. The crowd was dancing wildly to the song 'Bass is kicking'. Blue bloods sure knew how to throw a sexy party. When they reached the exit door, Jack realized he was about to leave Mimi, although he did not love her the way he loved Schuyler, she was still his sister. "Hold on Zed, what about my sister?" said Jack. "Not to worry Abbadon, I saw her leaving with Kingsley. It appears she is joining the Venators league as well," Zed explained.

"As for you, you'll be traveling with Michael in search of the girl." When they got out into the busy streets of Manhattan, Zed led Jack to his car. It was a sleek and shiny silver Chrysler 300C. The windows were tinted a light black to bring out the full potential of the silver vehicle. Jack could tell Zed liked to ride in elegance. "But why do we need to search for her? Isn't she already in New York?" "Sheesh kid, you sure do have a lot of questions. No matter, Michael will answer all of them." he said getting in the car. "Why can't you answer them?" Jack challenged. Zed sighed and looked at him exasperated. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Jack looked back at him with narrowed green eyes. "Fine, lets just get going," "Thank you," said Zed.

~*~*~*~

Zed pulled up to the Force's mansion on Park avenue. When they entered his Father's penthouse, Jack found Charles in his usual study. He was already dressed in his venator uniform. "Ah, Zadkiel, Jack," Charles greeted. Zed returned the greeting. "Well, I take it that this is my cue to leave," he smirked. "Your not coming with us?" asked Jack. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he wanted Zed to tag along, he seemed decent enough. "I'm afraid not my friend, I have some other business to attend to. Arrivederci."

Zed pivoted on his heel, and walked with some kind of swagg Jack couldn't identify. "_Showoff,"_ Jack sent. In response, Zed raised his hand as he walked. Jack turned to face his Father. "I have decided to join the venators team," he said all business now. " I already know, why else would you be here?" He said playfully. "Father, why do we have to search for..Schuyler? Is she not in New York?" Jack said wincing just a bit.

It seemed it still caused him pain just to say her name. "When Schuyler arrived here from Corcovado, she was testified by the conclave about what had happened. And from what the inquisitor had told me, Leviathan had been freed, but he says that the child has made up the story. So I went to go ask her some questions myself, but she was not in her bedroom. She was nowhere to be found. My guess is that she simply took off." Charles explained. " I've asked the Conclave permission to track down Leviathan, but they declined. It seems Lawrence was correct. The silver bloods have returned." Charles ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed.

" We have to find Schuyler before Leviathan finds her, he now knows what she is to the silver bloods. Here," he got up from his seat and tossed Jack his uniform. "Put this on, we leave tonight." Jack caught it, and analyzed it. It felt heavier than it looked, and there was also a black cloak to match with it as well. Just like Zed's, Jack thought. And with his vampire speed he raced to his room, and came back in seconds with his uniform on. "Here is your cross, its part of the venator uniform. Get your sword your going to need it, and meet me downstairs, the first place we'll search is none other than Rio."

And with that, Jack went back to his room and grabbed his sword, he shut off the lights and went downstairs to where his Father was waiting. "You ready?" Charles said leaning on their limo, "Yeah, I'm ready." They got in the limo and drove off to JFK airport. As they passed by the lit up skyscrapers, Jack looked out the window and thought _"I'm going to bring you back Schuyler, back to me.." _


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry for the late update guys, Heres chapter 3!!! ENJOY and remember reviews are always nice..ya know? **

**XOXO~ Kats

* * *

**

** Chapter 3:   
**

_ Jack was walking absent mindlessly, he looked up at the cloudy sky. It was snowing. Then looked back down to his feet. "Snow," he mumbled. Jack continued walking letting his feet take control for once. He looked around, and there was nothing in his surroundings. No buildings, houses, restaurants, and not even any trees. Jack was standing there, all alone and strangely cold, staring into the abyss as the snow flakes rested on his eyelashes. Then he heard a laugh, a cheerful and familiar laugh. He knew who it belonged to._

Jack started walking faster and then eventually broke into a run. He heard the same rhythm of the laughter play again and he followed it. Jack ran faster and faster through the snow until he came upon a girl who was dressed in an all white gown. When she turned meet Jack's eyes, she looked as pure and natural as the snow. Her big sapphire eyes made her face features look innocent and fragile while her long rich, dark, hair balanced out the rest of her. She raised her hand out toward him. "Her hand," Jack thought, "it looks so frail and delicate," "Jack.." the girl breathed.

The snow flakes were falling down gently around her, as if they were embracing her. God, she looked so beautiful, so divine, all Jack wanted to do was embrace her and love her forever. "Jack," she said her hand still raised. She stretched out her hand as far as it could go. "Come with me, come and follow me Jack," as she said this a puff of smoke escaped her mouth due to the cold. "Schuyler.." Jack said gently.

He took a step towards her and stretched out his hand. "Come closer, my love," she said, as the snow fell, and piled up slowly, her eyes began to glow to a light sapphire blue, making her look like even more of a goddess. But when jack took another step, he found that he couldn't move. He looked back at his feet, and tried to move them but failed. Jack tried as hard as he could to move them but they just wouldn't move. It was like they were cemented in the snow. He looked back at Schuyler, "I can not reach you," he tried to say, but the words would not come. He could not speak.

And just as suddenly, he felt as if he were sinking into the snow. Jack looked at the snow, and saw that he was sinking! He snapped his head back up to face Schuyler, and tried so desperately hard to get to her. But he began to sink even faster, with the snow reaching up to the base of his jaw. Jack looked at Schuyler once again, she still had her hand outstretched towards him. "SCHUYLER!!" Jack wanted to scream, but he could not speak, he could only watch the beautiful girl who stood before him chanting his name as the snow finally caught up with him. "SCHUYLER!!!" he screamed one last time. "Jack," she said, "Jack, Jack...wake up."

Jack woke up to a light shake on the shoulder. He could hear his Father's voice in the distance saying, "Jack, you have to wake up. We're about to land." Charles Force sounded so far even though he was seated right next to Jack. Jack shook his head rigorously and rubbed his eyes.

_Just a dream,_ he thought. He had been having the same dream ever since he had decided to become a venator. "Are you alright?" asked Charles. "Yes I'm...fine" Jack said, his voice raspy from the dream. Or was it a dream? It seemed more like a nightmare to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving in Paris in approximately 5 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts, Mesdames et Messieurs, nous serons arrivés à Paris en environ 5 minutes. S'il vous plaît attachez vos ceintures," announced the pilot.

After they received their suitcases,they called a cab and checked in to a nearby motel. Charles plopped down on the chair as soon as they entered their assigned room. It had been two years since they had decided to track Leviathan's whereabouts and they had finally caught up to the bastard. Charles whistled a sigh of exhaustion, " That damned Leviathan has led us to every corner in the world, but we finally caught up to him," he grinned. "When do we retrieve her?" said Jack who was preoccupied staring out the window with his arms crossed.

In the past two years, he had grown impossibly taller making naturally tall people look like one of the seven dwarves from Snow White. His platinum blonde hair was cut short in military style, making his physical attributes look even sharper than any male model's could ever be. The man was truly a piece of work to look at.

"At night, that's when the silver bloods like to strike their victims," Charles explained, taking off his tie, "If my presumptions are correct, Schuyler will be at the annual ball being held at the_ Hôtel De Crillon. _For now we rest." Charles got up from his seat, and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm gonna go freshen up, Jack why don't you go take a walk and enjoy the sights of Paris? You've been so caught up in this investigation, you have not had time for yourself." he said with a worried look. "Father I'm fine," Jack said giving him a convincing smile. "You don't need to worry." "Fine, do whatever you wish," Charles walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

~*~*~

They arrived at _Hôtel De Crillon, _at exactly 11:30 PM, where the ball was being held. The hotel looked like an historical monument, being surrounded by street lights. There was a crowd of wealthy socialites by the ancient doors. From what Jack could see, there were French movie stars, billionaires, and other rich folk. Some annual ball this was going to be.

As the doors opened, seducing music trickled from the inside of the Hotel. It was like an invisible mist of lust coiling around Jack, almost as if it were to strangle him at any moment. _Solvo Mihi! _Release me. "I can feel them, the silver bloods." said Jack. " As do I, they arrived here much quicker than I thought. Jack go get Schuyler and go back to the motel. I will go and take care of Leviathan myself." Jack faced Charles, and opened his mouth to protest when Charles cut him off, "There is no need to worry Abbadon, I will be alright," Jack face expressions relaxed and nodded, "Understood," When he saw Charles disappear in to the crowd, he closed his eyes and began to search for Schuyler's presence.

There, he felt it. A warm, sensation of love, fear, and something else that Jack couldn't describe that was just her. He walked fiercely towards his destination, but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw before him. The woman that he was so madly in love with, was in the arms of another man. No, wait, it was the red-blood she had left him for. Jack felt immense anger and jealousy slowly rise upfrom deep within him, it took almost every ounce of his strength to not walk up to the mortal, and wipe him off the face of the Earth.

When they broke apart, Jack felt the intense feeling melt down as he watched Schuyler walkoff with another man. Using his vampire abilities, he followed after them silently through the crowd. Jack followed them through the grand halls of the lobby, to the _Les Ambassadeurs _dining hall where several servers were offering champagne to the guests, and then they came to a sudden stop. Jack fled to a corner, before he could be seen. Schuyler had followed the man into the elevator. Damn it, Jack thought.

When the elevator doors closed, he walked up to it to see which floor they would stop on. The elevator stopped with a sound of a _ding_, and landed on the number 10. As soon as Jack saw this he found the nearest staircase, and fled up the stairs, a blur of black, up to the 10th floor. He got their just in time to see, Schuyler being led into a suite. Just what the hell is going on? He thought. Before the door could be slammed shut, Jack ran in there and kept himself hidden in the room.

It turned out to be a luxurious suite that was brightly lit and decorated with vintage black vines. The ivory-green curtains were drawn, blocking out all street lights from the outside. "S_'il vous plaît patienter voici madame," _Please wait here madame. The man walked out of the room, and locked the door behind him. Schuyler shifted her feet a little bit, feeling uneasy of being alone in the room. Jack managed to gaze at her, without her noticing. Although it had been 2 years, she still looked so delicate and fragile.

Her once long black hair, had been cut, so that it crept up to her neck. And the dress Schuyler wore hugged all her curves, making her look sleek and sexy. After all this time of being apart, Schuyler still looked beautiful to Jack. Aagh, what am I doing?! Jack thought shaking his head violently. He decided he would have to shake off those feelings he had for her, since she was in love with that damned red blood, and try to act like he wasn't in love with her. Jack stood up fearlessly and walked up to her.

"Baron de Coubertin?" Schuyler asked. "Try again," Jack replied sternly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here is chapter 4, sorry if its a lil short. i just wanna make one thing clear: All characters rightfully belong to Melissa De La Cruz. No infringement intended. Im just havin fun with her characters lol. hmm, remember reviews are kind. They are what keep me goin xD!!**

**XOXO Kats XOXO

* * *

  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Jack stared at Schuyler intensely, his green eyes were like daggers stabbing into her wide blue ones. "J-Jack," she breathed. He noticed Schuyler tense up as she said his name. Well, well, well, seems I'm not the only one in pain, he thought. He smirked on the inside. Jack suppressed the thought, and let out an exhausted sigh, then sat on the nearby chair.

And now, looking directly at Schuyler, he realized just how much he loved her. Her skin looked just as pure and flawless, as it had in his dream. Jack didn't think he could _ever_ brush off those feelings he had for Schuyler, despite the fact that she didn't love him anymore. "Jack?" she said again, breaking him out of his thoughts. Jack decided to get right to the point.

"Schuyler you are in grave danger, we need to get you out of here as soon as possible," he said standing up again. "Come with me." Jack outstretched his hand towards her. As soon as he said this, the look of astonishment and faint traces of pain left Schuyler's face, and were replaced with an expression of anger mixed with fear. Jack furrowed his brow. He was not liking the circumstances. Instead of taking his hand, she gave him the same answer that had caused all of his unbearable pain. "No," Schuyler said, her blue eyes looking like ice. "This is for your protection, do not make this hard for me." Jack held out his hand even farther. "Please, Schuyler."

But before he could take his next breath, Schuyler bolted right past him, making the lower part of his black cloak hover in the air. Shit! He cursed under his breath. Jack swung himself around and used the _velox_ spell. Jack ran through the crowds of dancers, careful not to knock down anyone. As he chased after Schuyler, the enticing music had become even darker than before. It was filled with sinful lust, and some kind of dark energy Jack couldn't describe. With every step Schuyler took, Jack was practically on her heels.

The vampires, were like an invisible wind, dodging servers and guests. _Schuyler wait!_ he sent. _Get away from me! _She sent back, screaming in his mind. Jack grunted and increased his speed. He was so close to Schuyler, that he could hear her pant as she ran. They raced through the halls of the hotel and eventually ended up outside. Although the chase was amusing, Jack had had enough of it. He dashed even further almost bumping into Schuyler, then sidestepped at the last second, and pivoted on his heel. Schuyler was running so fast she hadn't realized what he'd done, until she ran smack into Jack's chest with a _thud._

Jack clutched her arms. He wanted so badly to bring her close to him and stroke her hair, to tell her that it would be alright. But he restrained himself from doing so. Jack let go of Schuyler's arms, he didn't want her to think he still had feelings for her. "Schuyler, we have to get you out of here - " "I'm not going with you," She interrupted him, "I'm not going back to New York." "What are you talking about?" Jack said raising an eyebrow. "If that's why you've been running, then you are completely wrong. Like I said before, you're in danger here. Can you not feel the silver bloods?" After hearing this, Schuyler shoulders slouched down.

"Then..why are they here?" She asked hesitantly. "They're here, for you." "But, why me? Im not that important." Schuyler held her arms close to her chest. "That's what you think," Jack said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Remember all those times the silver bloods had tried to attack you but failed?" he looked directly at Schuyler. "Yes," she replied shuddering at the thought. "There was a reason for that. Ever since the crisis in Rome, Sophia the watcher, prophesied that one day the unbreakable bond between Gabrielle and Michael, would break. And that she would reject Michael and bear a child with a mortal. And that child would be the death of the silver bloods. Sophia's visions have never been wrong." After Jack finished explaining, Schuyler just stared at him with her eyebrows raised. "Wait a minute..I'm their death?" she said with disbelief.

Jack could have sworn she was laughing on the inside, but he just brushed off the feeling. "Yes, yes you are. And since you are, Leviathan has tracked you down, to finish what the other silver bloods could not accomplish." Jack explained. "Leviathan was tracking me? Wait a minute how do you know all this?" Schuyler said looking confused. Jack sighed and looked at the ground. "I know this because my father and I have been tracking him as well, now c'mon we have to get going." he said, already walking.

"Wait! We have to get Oliver first." Schuyler said with worry consuming her voice. Jack paused as soon as she said his name. Damn it. There was nothing he hated more than hearing that red blood's name come out of Schuyler's mouth. But then again, he was her current..lover. He sighed again, and turned around to face her. As Jack began walking towards Schuyler, he noticed a man standing a good 15 feet from behind her.

Jack picked up his pace, once again he was not liking the circumstances. Using his vampire sight, Jack took a closer look at the strange man. He was the same man that ushered Schuyler into the suite. What was his name? Baron de Coubertin? The man stood there, as still as a statue, his eyes blazing a vicious shade of silver. Leviathan. Jack's eyes went as wide as it could go. "Schuyler run!" Jack barked. Schuyler followed Jack's gaze, and froze. Damn it! He thought. Jack dashed up to Schuyler, grabbed her hand and ran as fast as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Now this chapter is a lil short (please dun scold me for tht xD) and also sorry for the long wait, and now, what you've all been waiting for Chappie numbah 5!! :D dont forget to review, it raises my confidence in writing :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:   
**

With Leviathan on their backs, Jack and Schuyler had to literally run for their lives. Well, for Schuyler's life at least. Jack led Schuyler aimlessly away from the Crillon and into the streets of Paris. They ran from block to block, with such speed one would have thought God had sighed. But Leviathan was only a few feet away, and would soon catch up.

As they ran, Jack noticed that Schuyler was becoming exhausted, from running endlessly. Crap, not good. Jack had forgotten that Schuyler was only half vampire. "_Schuyler hold on, just a little while longer," _he sent, glancing at her. In response, all Schuyler could do was nod briefly. They ran towards the a cathedral known as the Sacré Cœur.

Jack glanced at Schuyler once more, he saw that she was beginning to pant. "_Go inside the church, and get some rest," _Jack sent, slowing down his pace. Schuyler looked at him, with worry devouring her eyes, "_But,-_ _" _she began to protest. "_Do not slow down, keep running as fast as you can, until you are safe inside of the church, keep yourself hidden." "What are you going to do?" "Just keep running Schuyler." _Jack sent his fangs now elongated.

He slowed down even more, and watched as Schuyler ran on ahead of him disappearing like mist into the night. Jack stopped completely, and withdrew his sword, shifting it to the weapon he loved most. The weapon that he destroyed and conquered worlds with. And the weapon he would destroy Leviathan with. _Universitas Effrego. _World Breaker.

In the next moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Leviathan appeared in front of Jack, shadowed by the moonlight, with his illuminated black spear targeted for him. Jack raised his flaring sword and prepared to fight the demon that stood before him. Jack met Leviathan midair, about to execute the first blow, when suddenly a dark figure appeared between the two of them with a force that sent Jack to the ground.

Jack sprang up to his feet, and looked up at the battle that was carrying on without him. Leviathan and his opponent matched blow for blow, creating purple black sparks. "_Abbadon, where is the girl?" _the stranger sent, blocking Leviathan's strike. Jack was taken aback, the stranger who interfered with his fight was Zed.

But why was he here? "_She is in the church,"_ "_Alright, go to her, and wait there,"_ Leviathan sliced at Zed forward, who managed to escape the poisoned spear that was inches away from scraping his face. Zed pivoted on his heel, and started thrusting his blade at Leviathan repeatedly."Right,"Jack swung himself around and ran towards the Sacré Cœur. As he ran, Jack came to a sudden realization. Where was Charles?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: here it finally is! lol, here is where the problem rises, i would say. So read enjoy..review..and read again, tell me what you think of it :)  


* * *

**

Chapter 6: 

Jack leaped up two, three, then four steps at a time, focused on finding Schuyler. He'd hate to admit it, but he would have to worry about Charles later. Jack ran up the steps for what seemed like an eternity. He stopped to take a breath, and looked up. More steps...God how did Schuyler manage to run up all these steps, they seem to go on forever! With a sigh, Jack continued to run up the God-forsaken steps. When he reached the top step Jack was amazed at how big the church actually was.

The Sacré-Coeur could easily be mistaken for a castle, well to tourists at least. Jack leaped over the pointed gate, and walked under the Cathedral's intimidating arches, and up to the towering, ancient roman doors. He pulled on the copper handle, hoping the doors would open. No such luck. Figures, Jack thought.

Jack's grip tightened on the rusty handle and chanted a spell. _Expositus. _Open. And with that, the doors released their firm hold, and Jack was immediately greeted with a soft, gust of wind, that felt as if it had been set free from being imprisoned for centuries. He opened his eyes, and was struck at how beautiful the cathedral was.

There were stained glass windows surrounding the perimeter of the ceiling. The candles that rested on the candlebras, were all blown out leaving only moonlight that leaked through the stained glass and created little pools of platinum light on the pews. It was a truly beautiful sight. But what struck Jack the most, was the painting on the ceiling of the altar, there stood the Almighty surrounded by his eternal servants.

Suddenly, his memories began flooding back with faint images, of Paradise. Breath-taking golden walls, flourished with lush green vines, with exotic beautiful flowers blooming. And the floors were so shiny and sleek, that you could see your reflection clearly. There was the sound of running water nearby. Jack peaked his head through the golden pillars, glowing a graceful light of gold, and saw a divine waterfall.

The pure water flowed down smoothly on the huge crystal rocks, and down into a pool, where the water glistened a silver sparkle, and other angels were gathering water into their gourds. Jack turned to look at the sky, on one side it was a clear dark blue filled with blissful stars, and on the other side it faded into a light pink. It was unlike anything Jack had seen.

"Abbadon," said a gentle, demanding voice, "I have something to discuss with you," Jack turned around and saw, an incredibly handsome man before him, with light surrounding him on every inch of his body, except for his eyes. His eyes were clouded with darkness, and pure hatred. Lucifer. Then, just as suddenly Jack returned to the present still staring at the glorious painting in the ceiling.

Paradise was just a dull memory. How foolish he had been to trust Lucifer, to think that the glory was all theirs. Jack sighed and scanned the premises of the cathedral, and couldn't detect Schuyler's presence. "Schuyler?" Jack walked up to the front of the church. This is going to be harder than I thought, he thought exasperated.

Jack looked around, and saw a passage way that was pitch black. Using the _illuminata _spell, he walked into it hoping Schuyler would be somewhere in there. "_Schuyler where are you?" _Jack sent looking around. No response, Schuyler must have closed her mind to him to stay safe. The passage way seemed to become steep as it curved around leading up to another artistic roman engraved door. Jack pulled on the handle, only to find that this one was locked.

Great. With a groan Jack used the _Expositus _spell to unlock it, revealing even more stairs, that spiraled up into the Cathedral's belfry. This was certainly becoming a nuisance. When Jack arrived at the top step, he was relieved to find Schuyler there with her back turned to him. "Schuyler," he called to her, trotting around the bell. Schuyler turned around and shot him a vicious look.

"Stay back," she warned. Jack stopped abruptly. The hell? "Schuyler, it's just me..Jack," he said raising his eyebrows. "Then prove it to me, prove that you are not a silver blood." Schuyler said sternly. Of all the..Jack thought. How the hell could she think that he was one of the croatan? Sure, he had his fair share of crimes (destroying worlds, trying to kill himself etc.), but a silver blood? Impossible. "Schuyler I am not one of the croatan!" he yelled. This had to be the most annoying night for Jack.

"Prove it!" She yelled in return. "You want me to prove it? Ok. Fine." Jack marched right up to Schuyler, embraced her in his arms, and kissed her. And with that kiss, he wanted Schuyler to feel his pain she had caused him, his despair and misery, he wanted her to know...no he wanted her to _feel _his undying love for her.

To his surprise Schuyler did not push away, instead she had kissed him back letting him know that her love for him did not diminish over the 2 years of being apart either. Jack brought Schuyler closer, almost as if he wanted her to become apart of him. He kissed her greedily and lustfully, their tongues dancing together.

Nothing could describe how Jack felt at that moment, and the only thing that mattered to him was the beautiful woman kissing him hungrily. Jack never wanted to let her go. Sadly he pulled away, breaking the bond their mouths formed and looked into her dilated eyes. "Now do you believe me?" "Yes, but what about the bonding?"

Oh. Crap. Jack had totally forgotten about his bonding with his twin. "It was postponed," Jack replied looking grim. "We need to get going."Jack led Schuyler down the spiral steps, and out into the altar again. "Where are we gonna go?" Schuyler asked. "We've got to get to Zed," "Who's Zed?" As Schuyler finished her sentence, a tall blonde with the same messy hair walked up to them. Zed.

"Abbadon, and Schuyler, come with me." He said turning on his heel. As they followed, Jack finally decided it was time to worry about Charles. "Where is my father?" he asked firmly. "Same old Abbadon I see. Not to worry, I will answer all of them." When they reached outside, walked down all those steps, Jack saw an all black limousine with a chauffeur waiting for them . "Get in," Zed said. "I'll explain...everything." And with that Schuyler crouched into the vehicle followed by Jack and then Zed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I decided to write jack's POV in first person. Tell me what you think. Does you enjoy it this way? (Not like that LOL) oh and sorry I took forever in updating. I was extremely busy ==. But remember enjoy, review..enjoy.**_

** XOXOXO Kats XOXOXO**

_

* * *

_

** Chapter 7: **

"Oh my god! Oliver!" Schuyler cried, hugging him. "I thought you were.. I.. I just_.." _she said stumbling over her words. "Heh, I could say the same for you Sky," Oliver smiled and pushed Schuyler's bangs out of her face. I stared at the mortal, hoping and trying to keep myself contained. I admit over the past two years, he had become more masculine.

He still wore the white tux from the ball, which had become a little wrinkled, and his hair was slicked back into a short pony tail. Looking like some sort of ladies man. However, now was not the time for me to feel, (I hate to admit this), jealousy. I had to find out where my father was. I turned away from the hugging scene in front of me, and faced Zed who was staring out the car window.

"So Zed, now will you tell me where Charles is?" I just hoped he would be alright like he promised. I, sure as hell, did not need anymore annoying misfortunes. But at the mention of Charles' name, the limo became silent. In the corner of my eye, I could feel Schuyler's and the red-blood's gaze on me. Zed kept staring out the window as we passed through other cars in traffic.

I was becoming impatient with the silence. "Where is he?" I demanded through clenched teeth. Finally, Zed sighed and turned to look at me. I did not like the look he had in those dark purple eyes of his. It was a look of sadness and loss. "Michael was..taken by Lucifer himself..I think. I'm not positive if it was his spirit. I mean there were other silver bloods there..too many to be specific."

Zed turned away from me, and brought his head to his hands. "I was too late. I was supposed to help Michael if anything were to happen. But its just not possible. How the hell can Lucifer be able to.." he trailed off. I was speechless. Hearing these words; nothing came out of my mouth. My mind was just blank. It just wasn't possible. Lucifer being able to come through the gate? Impossible!

"But, how is that even possible?" I asked coming to my senses. "I don't know," Zed said raising his voice a little. "One thing for sure is that Lucifer and the silver bloods have gotten stronger. If he's able to send his spirit through the gates then.." Silence. Then the gates are weakening. I have to say, this has been the most eventful night of my _entire_ life. I sighed exasperated, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, do you know what he's planning to do?" Zed looked at me then. He didn't need to answer aloud from the look he was giving me. "Damn," I said. "What do we do now?" spoke up a voice. It belonged to the red-blood.

"We'll have to report this to the conclave," Zed sighed. My eyes automatically shifted to Schuyler. She was shaking a bit, like she was trying to hide the fact that she was shaking. "Schuyler," I called to her.

She turned to look at me, her short hair swaying in unison with her head. "You have to return to New York with us, you can't keep running like this forever. Look at you, you're trembling. You can not complete the transformation without any guidance, it will eventually kill you." I said kind of harsh. I didn't really mean for it to come out that way, but it was true.

And besides, the conclave already has its full share of issues to deal with. "I can't and I won't," Schuyler said turning towards Oliver. Sheesh talk about stubbornness. I was about to protest, but the limo finally came to a stop.

Zed opened the car door. "C'mon, all of you." I got out of the limo to find that we were already at the airport. A plane was waiting for us, with a man dressed in black waving over at us.

Looks like Schuyler was going to New York whether she liked it or not. And by the look of her expression, she did not like it. I tried so hard to suppress my smile, let alone laugh.

~*~*~

We boarded the private jet, which was strangely small. I decided to sit next to the window farthest from everyone else to catch up on sleep. Hey, even Blue Bloods need to rest. I was about to drift off to sleep when a man in a deep voice spoke my name.

"Hey, Jack." I opened my eyes to see the mortal standing before me. "Mind if I sit down?" Yes, I would mind quite a bit, but whatever. "Go ahead," I said with a wave.

He plopped down on the seat with a sigh and said, "Been a long time huh,"

"Yeah,"

"Listen, um, thanks for saving Sky. I mean, if you weren't there-,"

"Its ok, it was a mission, sort of," I said before he could go any further. I did not want to think of what could have happened to her, if I had not come. If I had not followed."Speaking of Schuyler, where is she?"

"Bathroom," he replied.

I nodded my head and rested against the window panel. The moment was getting a little awkward. "So..how'd the bonding go?" My eyes flew open and I snapped my head around to face this idiot. I could see in his eyes that he was enjoying this..the bastard.

This guy had some nerve. "It never happened," was all I simply said. I turned facing the window. The sun was beginning to rise over the sea, creating pink and blue streaks in the sky. If Schuyler were sitting next to me, I would hum_ Hymn to the sea,_ to her.

But unfortunately, she's not. "Now if you don't mind, red-blood, I'd like to catch some sleep." I said dismissing him. I folded arms while trying to get a more comfortable position.

With a groan, the red-blood got up from his seat and crossed over to another one. Serves him right. I chuckled a smirk and finally drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow I'd have to deal with a lot of Blue Blood business.


End file.
